


IZ*ONE's Weird Group Chat

by Kwangbae_xo



Category: IZONE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwangbae_xo/pseuds/Kwangbae_xo
Summary: IZ*ONE has a group chat and it's weird





	IZ*ONE's Weird Group Chat

Eun🐰: guys...

Eun🐰: who drank all the sprite

Wonyo🐇: uh oh some1 is in trouble

Kwangbae🐹: .........

Chae🐨: Not me

Eun🐰: i know... you're literally right next to me and we've already clarified it's not you

Chae🐨: Well...

Minguri🐸: I might know who, but I don't want to get her in trouble

Eun🐰: no one is getting in trouble

Eun🐰: i just want to have a talk with the person that drank all my sprite

Minguri🐸: Still sounds intimidating

Eun🐰: spill the beans

Kwangbae🐹: ....................

Yena🐣: u're so old fashioned eunbi... "spill the beans"? people now a days say tea instead of beans

Eun🐰: ...

Eun🐰: fine

Eun🐰: spill the tea, whatever just someone do it now

Minguri🐸: Well, I heard from a little birdy yesterday that they saw a few soda cans in 🐕's room

Yujin🐕: whoa whoa... what are these accusations? I demand a lawyer! I will not speak without one. 

Kwangbae🐹: .......................

Kwangbae🐹: .

Yujin🐕: I heard from a little birdy that it was your favorite daughter

Eun🐰: she would never

Nako🧚♀️: I would ncer

Nako🧚♀️: Never*

Nako🧚♀️: Bit I know someone that told me yestersay she was thirstu and ehen I saw her later a few mins later she was drinking soda

Kwangbae🐹: ...................

Eun🐰: who

Nako🧚♀️: Sakura

Kkura🌸: ?! 

Kkura🌸: Not true! Hitomi was with me all day yesterday, she can confirm I didn't drink all your sprite!

Hii🍑chan: She drank your soda, Eunbi.

Kkura🌸: Hii wtf? 

Eun🐰: language please we have kids in this gc

Wonyo🐇: plz i'm 15, i think i'm good

Eun🐰: you're still 14 until aug 31

Eun🐰: and 15 or not, i don't care... you are still a baby

Kwangbae🐹: .............

Kkura🌸: Ok, but I only drank one! I promise. There were like five more of them anyways, I thought one wouldn't hurt?

Eun🐰: is that true hii

Hii🍑chan: Yeah.

Kwangbae🐹: .....

Kkura🌸: See! I'm innocent. You should ask Yena! She told me it's been a while since she last pulled a prank and she wanted to do one soon.

Yena🐣: yeah, on u tho, only u

Yena🐣: i'm inno

Yuri🐶: That's true + we went out for the whole day together yesterday and as soon as we returned we went to bed. Yena didn't do anything.

Chae🐨: Okay? But has anyone not noticed Chaeyeon has been awfully silent?

Yena🐣: oh, dang... that's true

Chaen🕊: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Chaen🕊: It wasn't me, but I know for a fact who did drink all the sprite that was left.

Wonyo🐇: ???

Chaen🕊:  
......... (9-I)  
.................... (20-T)  
....................... (23-W)  
. (1-A)  
................... (19-S)  
............. (13-M)  
..... (5-E)

Kwangbae🐹:  
...................  
...............  
..................  
..................  
.........................

Eun🐰: ... 😐

Nako🧚♀️: Of freakung course

Hii🍑chan: Not surprised the two weirdos can understand each other

Yujin🐕: ohhh OMG that's so cool i want to do that too!

Hii🍑chan: It's not cool, it's a waste of time

Yujin🐕:  
........  
.....  
.........................

Eun🐰: i'm so done right now

Yena🐣: u know eunbi, you can just do 'rn'... that's how nonold fashioned people txt

Eunbi🐰:  
......  
.....................  
...  
...........  
.........................  
...............  
.....................  
.  
............  
............


End file.
